


假匪与真探 (The Convict and the Guard)

by BlackBell, fengxiaoj, groucha



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Angst, Graphic pictures of dolls, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, Justice, M/M, Period-Typical Racism, Prison Sex, Profanity, The Law, case-fic, extensively researched, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBell/pseuds/BlackBell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengxiaoj/pseuds/fengxiaoj, https://archiveofourown.org/users/groucha/pseuds/groucha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在凄凉而荒落的土伦里，这罪犯看见了一名狱吏，年轻，自尊，诚实——没有一个特征足以抵御这罪恶环境的侵蚀。罪犯多么希望褪掉身上的红色狱服，与剥落了深蓝色制服的狱吏促膝长谈，共论春秋。当这痴心妄想尚未得到回应时，罪犯意识到正处于危险中的自己需要信任这名狱吏，并将所有的钱财交付于他。后来，罪犯成为了市长，而他是市长的探长。尽管如今，他们的确一同工作，那份信任却再也找不回来。</p><p>多年后，在他们谁也未曾将对方忘却的时候，职责致使他们玩了一场致命的捉迷藏。终于，距第一次见面已经三十多年过去，他们像两位筋疲力尽的老人一般在巴黎的桥上促膝长谈。狱服与制服早已不在，但伤害却在那时留下了烙印。一切还来得及吗？</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> EN: Thanks a million that fengxiaoj granted me the honor to translate the work. The original work is truly fascinating! Check this out: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1533584 I wish my translation reads smooth and try best make sure all those linguistic subtleties not get lost. Also, I am thinking of the both of them as responsible authors that moves me. Hope you enjoy my work! If there are any mistakes in translation, plz tell me anf I will correct them as soon as possible. Thank you. (Check out more notes at the end)
> 
> 中文：太太太太感谢fengxiaj给我的授权啦！原著超棒的！来这里看看吧！http://archiveofourown.org/works/1533584 希望我的翻译能正常点，我会尽力让原作语言上的精妙之处保持原汁原味。然后，这两位认真负责的作者真的感动到了我。希望你们会喜欢。如果有啥翻译上的问题，请告诉我我好改正。谢谢。（结尾依然有一些注释）

第一章——巨型铁链

 

五月中旬，Sorgues市的小郊区散发着温暖的芬芳。在这里，夕阳下劳作的人们卸下了一身的劳累与疲乏，在归家的路上拾掇工具，一路畅谈。年轻人们夸赞着他们怀里可亲可爱的恋人，吹嘘着方才勇敢的示爱与稚嫩；老人们则谈起即将到来的丰收，或者是家里餐盘中肥美的扁豆。对于他们来说，平静的生活永远走在昧旦晨兴的轨迹，不曾变化半分。

 

但就在那个下午，一个毫无理智的怪物用可怖的长腿侵入了宁静的小山庄。它爬动在肮脏的小路上，身陷恐惧与羞耻的犯人们倾泄而下——土伦监狱的巨型铁链来游行示众了。工作日的晌午，仅仅几个小时中，Sorgues的小村庄已不再是那个南部欣欣向荣的小镇——大街小巷上的商店统统关上了窗户，就好像发疯的人群迫切地等待恐怖的降临。

 

在队长与中尉跨上了马背后，Sorgues郊区的居民们聚在一起，目瞪口呆地看着一长排被铁链缠绕的纵队，数以百计的链条上紧紧拴在全身淤青，献血四流的囚犯们的脖子上。但当一位眼尖的人跳出来，指出了这一对又破又烂的手推车满载着货物，而病弱的囚犯们运送货物肯定很吃力时，大家都哗然了——难道蹲号子的畜生也会生病吗？立刻，巨型铁链发出的咯吱声被人群中发出的冷漠辱骂声迅速淹没，以及凶狠的威胁声，被绑着的人则不断用猥亵的手势试图打断他们。

 

就算巨型铁链每两个月就要在小镇里面游行一次，也没多大关系。在每个镇子里，自从第一块石头从人群里飞出时起，对囚犯们口头上的谩骂便不约而同地变成了肢体上的攻击，这习惯至今为止也毫无变化。很多囚犯在随即而来的暴乱中跌倒，还被那些扔过来根本不知道是什么但是十分尖锐的东西砸伤后，举起手里的巨型铁链是他们唯一能做的事情——只可惜躲避这么多飞来的重物，基本是徒劳。有一次失败的暴乱发生在几个囚犯间，他们应声而突然跳出纵队，挑衅狱吏，还准备把手塞进围观者的钱包里或者尽其所能地伸向女性的肢体。在一声冗长而急迫的哨声中，伴随着狱吏们对闹事囚犯的一顿暴打，有的还用上了竹竿。就算那囚犯被揍得伤势惨重、站回队列里也绝不放过。

 

街道的最后面，一名留着黑色长发的黑瘦男孩安静地待命。一双蒙着灰尘的皮靴摇摇欲坠地被一根鞋带拴在他的脖子上，与干瘦的腰相得益彰，看起来像个小侏儒。由于市长在场的缘故，Thierry队长字正腔圆地命令这个一定会服从他命令的男孩——“小家伙，告诉那个人，我们和平时一样，从东边的Malmasion马棚走！”

 

“遵命队长！”男孩猛点头。

 

“提醒他们，必须以最快的速度走过这个镇子——去土伦的时间只有四天，他们必须赶上下一艘战船。这种时候丢了囚犯，也就丢死卫兵的脸了！”

 

尽管队长的语气波澜不惊，善于察言观色的男孩却明白他话里有话——这件关于巨型铁链的事情异常紧迫，从Thierry瞥了一眼骑在马上的中尉就能看出来。男孩踩着几近赤裸的双脚，匆匆用衣衫褴褛的袖子上的布条遮盖住伤痕遍布的胳膊，其中有的伤口还在治愈中，而有些则是新鲜的。他跑到巨型铁链的另一端，一边用最高的声音重复着队长的命令，一边高举胳膊保护着脑袋，以防被人群中扔向巨型铁链的不明投掷物砸中。人群同时在向囚徒投掷石块的石头，也总是伤到狱吏。

 

狱吏们执行了他们的命令，竹竿们派上了更大的用场。即便囚犯们骂得再厉害，或者是痛苦的哭喊逐渐变成绝望的求饶也无妨，这只能换来狱吏更猛烈的毒打——这些穿着制服的粗人们仿佛在抽打着一群散乱的畜生，想让它们加快一点步伐。

 

巨型铁链走到了一处平坦的地方，抬眼便看一处巨大的马棚。这马棚会在今晚成为囚犯们的豪华套房，而动物用的稻草便是它们的席梦思。在囚犯们将一处小水沟当成公共厕所争先恐后抢着排空可怜的肠子的时候，男孩熟练地为警官们的马喂水和洗澡，他默默听着那边的动静。

 

“哎！小屁孩！”大厨粗哑的声音从喧闹声中传来，“赶紧来把号子里长官们的菜端上去，别给凉了！熊孩子死去哪儿啦？！”

 

男孩放下手里的水桶和马刷，去给轮班吃饭喝酒还依然抱怨不停的狱吏们送饭，尽管他们每人手边都有很多红酒可以喝。这份工作挣不了多少现钱，不过狱吏们都吃的够饱。

 

“用竹竿捣烂这群畜生的屁股弄得俺胳膊都疼死了！他们就不能不偷不抢吗？”一个肌肉结实的狱吏抱怨道。

 

“畜生就是畜生。”他旁边的同僚啐了一口，“但我觉得骡子肯定不偷东西。”

 

“闭上你的嘴，张开吃饭吧。难道你们都想观赏一下他们的屁眼儿后再吃吗？”另一个狱吏大笑道。那同僚摇摇头，得意地晃了晃手里的空碗，又开始抱怨个不停。

 

男孩跑到厨子那儿，大口大口嚼着自己那一小份的炖菜，无视着囚犯那边传来的痛苦叫喊。直到最后一波吃饭的狱吏们使唤他去擦干净桌子，为了让队长与中尉能在上面铺一份地图，规划明天的行进路线。这时，囚犯们一拥而上，从厨子手里半抢半乞得到自己的一口口粮，坐在地上大口大口吞咽着。终于完成所有的任务后，男孩把头埋在小碗里，狼吞虎咽吃着他的炖菜，他没有听到队长已经走了过来，直到对方低沉的声音在耳畔响起后，男孩吓得哆嗦了一下。

 

“Javert，你今天学那些字母了没？”队长问道。

 

食物早已被抛到脑后，男孩从椅子上弹了起来，他充满敬畏地凝视着队长的眼睛。队长究竟有怎样的魔力？尽管刚刚从洗手间里走出来，却依然能让制服一直这么笔挺干净……他究竟是怎么让他的靴子一直这么锃亮的……男孩低头看了看自己的衬衫，顿觉泄气——肮脏的衬衫黏着汗液、血水和秽物，根本看不出本来的颜色。

 

“是的，队长。”他回答。

 

“不错。那把纸给我。”

 

Javert把手伸向破洞的裤兜里，拿出一张被认认真真叠好的纸张，用两只手递给了Thierry。

 

“来，看这里，孩子。”队长走向桌子，拿起铅笔在纸上迅速涂写了几个一些字，“这是字母k，这是字母L，这是N。明白吗？”

 

“好的，队长。K、L、M、N……”

 

“就是这样。学着去描画它们，来，给我点儿水洗洗。”在Thierry的命令下，男孩停下了用手指描摹这些字母形状的手指，将纸默默收回口袋。然而，队长却没有回自己的房间去休息。男孩顺着队长的目光，看向那双挂在自己脖子上的破鞋带，羞得低下了头。

 

“Javert先生，”Theirry说道，“如果你不打算穿本来应该拿去卖的鞋子，那就应该去买点新的。你有薪水，而且还不算菲薄。”

 

“好的，队长。”Javert低声说，沉浸在第一次被称呼为“先生”的欣喜中。如果他努力工作，也许到了三十多岁……或者四十多，罪犯之子的吉普赛男孩或许可以成为像Thierry一样的队长。他必须走上这一条炼狱一般的路，而今晚将是上路的第一步——找一双鞋子，容得下他逐渐长大的脚。

 

不远处，一个被称作哑巴的年轻囚犯坐在马棚的外面，膝下的臭乎乎的汤水和一片没吃完的面包是他全部的财产。他的脸上尽是凝固的汗渍、血水和灰尘，泪痕在眼眶周围干涸，有些还残留在被晒得黢黑的脸颊上。他的后背还因体腔检查*而痛苦着。尽管已经跋涉到法兰西土地的另一岸，他的心却从未离家半步。

 

过去的三个礼拜里，哑巴身边的犯人没从他嘴里听到一个字儿。于是他们都觉得，哑巴的嗓子除了能发出阴郁的抽噎或干涩的喉音外，只能眼睁睁地发愣。这时候，一个囚友正从哑巴的汤水里掏一片面包，在他鼻子前肆无忌惮地挥舞着，粘稀的面包时不时在他面前滴下汤水。在哑巴曾老老实实工作、有条件在餐桌上吃饭的时候，他的姐姐就从他碗里掏出饭菜喂自己的儿子。

 

哑巴的脸上露出了温和的笑容。

 

“看看，看看。他啥反应都没有。我咋给你说的？他就是个哑巴。给我十个苏！”吞下那片臭乎乎的面包，那囚犯耀武扬威地说道。

 

“说……说不定他是瞎的，不是哑巴。他会说话的，只要你们有精气神儿去听。”

 

“那就又聋又哑呗！你就知道等等看，等等看——就剩四天了好伐？”

 

哑巴没听。他的眼睛睁的大大的，他们所见的只是一种隐秘又虚幻的真相。像他这样很年轻便做起修剪树木的活儿的人，是没有那聪慧劲儿的——为什么他没有任何选择，只能为了他姐姐的七个孩子偷面包吃？为什么他最后和一群毫无廉耻地炫耀自己偷过东西的人渣们一起关进了Bagne监狱长达五年？为什么他会被巨型铁链束缚？他怕了这些，怕了事实，怕了曾经在田里劳作时所熟悉而渴望的一切——虫子啃过的叶子，飞扬的尘土，都变得越发陌生。他根本不想知道啊，现在所走的每一步都离曾经嗷嗷待哺的那七个孩子越来越远。五年后，他们之中最年长的孩子就十六岁了，最年幼的呢？至少有八岁。他们可能已经饿得挺不过去了吧，毕竟从他当晚饥肠辘辘地去偷面包到现在，已经过去半个月了。

 

一整日的劳作过去后，这七个孩子一边等晚餐，一边围聚在他的身边。年长的男孩们拉着他教他们的爬树，而很小的孩子们则在兄弟姐妹的帮助下爬上了他的脖子，好像他是一棵树，肩膀是最高的树杈一般。然而，当那个干瘦的最年长的男孩从树上突然摔下来时，他再一次开始担心，这男孩在未来某一天修建树枝的时候，会一脚摔进坟墓——像他的祖父那样。他揉了揉男孩尚不发达的二头肌，将他扶了起来。

 

“Marcel……”

 

当一双掺着铁锈色的蓝色眼睛惊异地回望着他时，他要对这男孩儿说的话立刻被抛到了脑后。这个有着淡橄榄色皮肤与令人着迷的双眸的男孩不是他侄子，而是一名狱吏。而他，Jean Valjean，也不是一个伯父，而是一个罪犯。

 

“抱、抱歉！”他呛了一下，迅速放开了这个男孩的胳膊。他感觉世界顿时变得支离破碎。哑巴无法抑制地哭了起来，徒劳地想要从这名年轻的狱吏眼里找回自己侄子的影子。幻觉消失了，孩子们的脸也迅速从他的脑海里消退。他开始祈祷着他们能活下来，就算没有他偷来的那几口面包，至少能不饿死在街头。

 

“十个苏！你个傻逼！”

 

“扯蛋吧，哑巴，你他妈还真能剩下四天都闭着嘴啊？我靠。”

 

所以说这个囚犯并不是个哑巴。年幼的Javert擦了擦靴子，站了起来，小心翼翼地不要再被他们绊倒。他抬起头，默默看着面前这个囚犯的脸，掂量着下次再也不会遇到。

 

今日之事件乃预示他日之不幸。这个罪犯将会一次又一次让他无比吃惊，直至一生。

 

注意：

 

为了研究巨型铁链在押送囚犯时的事情和情况，我们（指原作者）参考了以下参考条目：

\- Memoires de Vidocq, Chef de la Police dela Sureté jusqu’en 1827, Tome I

\- Bagnes, prisons et criminels. Tome I, B.Appert

读者们，如果你们有兴趣继续研究关于穿过Sorgues市的巨型铁链的事情，可以参考这个：

http://www.etudessorguaises.fr/index.php/politique/88-la-chaine

*译者注：感谢MICO之前提出的一些基础性翻译错误，我想其它的章节还需要润色和打磨，先停在Prologue这里吧。再次感谢大家的阅读。


	2. 第二章——监禁之苦

干净整洁的地牢里充斥着浓烈的肥皂味，大大小小的石块、灯盏和铁链悬挂在墙上。丢在一边的托盘里放着血糊糊的剪刀。一粒牙从一个不听话的囚犯嘴里经由狱吏用枪托的一顿揍后蹦了出来，滚落在地上的石头间。在那些管理巨型铁链的残忍狱吏们愉快地拿走了他们的薪水并走人后，下一层地狱张开了贪婪的血盆大口，等待着囚犯们跳进去。

 

身着褴褛的红色囚服的罪犯敲打着脚踝上的铁链。望着被剪得残残缺缺的头发，Valjean仿佛望见了自己的将来。他该何去何从？

 

他被逼在枪口，脱掉了原来穿的一身碎布。狱吏剪掉他的棕色的短卷发，一团团栗色的叶子纷纷聚集在了脚下。狱吏又将他塞进一口巨大的水缸里，从头把他擦到脚，迸出的水珠像夏天轻盈的雨水落在地面。一个一心只想保护他的家庭的人，究竟该如何忍受这番堕落？

 

绝望与羞辱中，他试图回忆起自己曾经是谁，但一串数字却突兀地重复着，重复着，拒绝被挤出他的脑海。24601，服刑五年，这人是24601！

 

“24601完事儿了！”

 

“24601！过来，过来！”

 

他已经变成了一个陌生人，陌生到自己都不再认识——无论对于脑海还是身体，已经是一名异乡人了。

 

暴风雨间歇时，冰雹子偶尔会软化成一阵恼人的冷雨，但那是为了不久后的狂怒重新降临。就好像三日在狱中的日子与被拴在巨型铁链上的日子相比，只是两个地狱之间的短暂将息而已。

 

监狱里到处都是陌生人。前两天，Jean Valjean开始想念远远地躺在他自己的草垫子上的日子。他回想起修建树枝时，手灵巧地在漂亮的苹果树的枝桠上挪动。他渴望回到过去，回到那个曾以为地狱般的生活就是从早到晚都要工作的纯真年代。在生活最苦涩的时候，他曾咒骂老天爷，将喂饱七个总是嗷嗷待哺的孩子这么重的任务压在他年轻稚嫩的肩膀上。但每次当他开始畅想未来，日子越往后，就越陷入同一种空虚，以及一个充满了汗水的迷茫未来。

 

监狱里，他已经听够了这么多与他的愿望背道而驰的只言片语。大部分囚犯与他不同，他们长年累月呆在监狱里，却寻求着相对而来的自由。至于他们之中最有经验的人，接下来无论发生什么，都可以被他们用乐观的幽默感消磨掉。

 

当一个男人大大咧咧地在他身边的草垫子上坐下时，他烦躁地瞥了他一眼。但这个男人忙于抬头望天，他的双手紧紧相握，扭成滑稽的祈祷手势。“老爷天！”他夸张地向天乞求，“我想要一个巨嘴厚唇的骑士！还要有个圆屁股！”Valjean清楚地知道，像很多这样有经验的囚犯花很多时间去对着男人思春，这些男人被称作他们的骑士。这种做法散发着残酷的性欲气息，Valjean实在难以理解。他感到失望透顶，宁愿希望上帝赐给他一个弟兄，他只想要一个正常、勤奋且坦荡的人，但在土伦，哪儿有什么坦坦荡荡的人呢？

 

“你每天晚上就想这事儿哪？”这个囚犯的新朋友问道，他点点头，仿佛自己与这个男人的口味相符，“你上次感觉如何？”

 

“好个球！最后不仅还放了个恶心的臭屁，我让他吸的时候还给我那块儿弄得巨疼。”

 

“那是不咋的。”男人耸肩，表示了安慰，“希望下次更用力点儿。”

 

“你看不见我的努力吗？神哪，这次可要对我好点。”

 

“是不是你的骑士太胖了？他是不是有对奶子？也许上帝给你打开了另一扇窗。”Valjean疲惫地望着那男人扭曲的手指，他好像在空中试图拧着什么。但当那男人伸出舌头对着空气中不明假想物一阵舔时，Valjean把头别了过去，“有垂下来的奶子总比没奶子好吧。”

 

“奶子是用来操的吗？如果奶子上没洞的话，有奶子也没得插啊，蠢货！”

 

“你的骑士连个屁眼都没有吗？他没劲儿拉屎的时候你抱都没抱他一下吧。”

 

突然，屋里的囚犯暴发出一阵大笑，有的使劲拍了拍那个囚犯的后背，有的索性重重地捶打着坐垫。尽管在狱吏进到监狱的一瞬间大家都安静了，Valjean却再也睡不着了。

 

他随后离开了他的坐垫，在狱笼里左右踱步，就像锁在里面的野兽想找一个出口。一个墙上的裂缝就能让他逃离这里，逃离监狱，也逃离悲苦——远远地离开这里，回到那个不幸却自由自在的家庭里，过自己的生活……想得好像这有可能实现一样。Valjean的脑袋告诉他千万别这么做，但他的本能向他保证着，没有什么东西可以阻止他的脑袋发热。

 

预知世味需尝胆，不识人情只看花。老成的囚犯和他们的罪犯弟兄们谋划着各种秘密对白，对话里全都是加密的代码；累犯的囚犯们在牢里给想听的人讲他们的那些被添油加醋锦上贴花后的故事；有些囚犯还教新人如何用技巧躲过竹竿的鞭打，如何骗过狱吏，如何赚些钱。

 

“八十三法郎外加一点儿零钱，我赢了，能在Rochefort市呆一年！”一个老头对那些明显不相信他的观众吹嘘着，“这钱可是真的！每一个子儿都是真的！真的！”

 

“你做了啥，老头儿？帮条子洗臭脚？”

 

“才不是呢，要我说，顶多给他们擦了屁股。”麻子脸男人说，鄙夷地耸了耸肩。

 

“你们群蠢货这什么态度！别惹毛我！我出狱后可当了三年的理发师，什么坏事儿都没干。”

 

“就剪了这种头型吗？”一个囚犯气急败坏地用食指挠抠着坑坑洼洼结满了痂的脑壳儿，“你还配当理发师？你是因为愧悔无地才蹲号子的吧？”

 

“第二次啦！”作为老头扬起了的拳头的回应，有人站出来，热切地等着一场纷争。

 

其他人纷纷围在了这两个摩拳擦掌的男人之间，挥舞着拳头尖叫着，推推搡搡地期待着又一个新的娱乐节目。但他并不在意，他已经不再去在意。

 

Jean Valjean的胸前燃起了一个大胆的希望——假如他姐姐家在这两个月里能活下去，也许他可以寄点钱回去，让悲惨的日子稍微不那么悲惨一点。Jeanne喂饱孩子们一天大概需要一整块法郎。在号子里该怎么攒这么多钱呢？他需要想个办法。总而言之，这儿地方这么大，肯定有什么事儿是他这样勤奋刻苦的人干的来的。

 

这些想法充盈在他的脑海里，Valjean逐渐变成了一个可悲又沉默的勇士，一个已经找到了不懈斗争的理由的勇士。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意：
> 
>  
> 
> 写作参考在这里：
> 
> \- "Memoires de Vidocq, Chef de laPolice de la Sureté jusqu’en 1827, Tome I"
> 
> \- "Bagnes, prisons et criminels. TomeI," B. Appert
> 
> \- "Les forçats considerés sous lerapport physiologique, moral et intellectuel." H. Lauvergne.


	3. 第三章——狱婚

“出去！出去！懒鬼们，是时候干活儿了！”

 

当狱吏进来的时候，会带着他们的狱中帮手——那些表现得好规规矩矩的囚犯，他们会帮着狱吏管着所有的铁链子和链环，当然还有狱中的各种日常事项。然而，在三天前，这阵势彻底变了——Bagne监狱里的狱吏们嬉笑地走来，粗暴地用警棍把路过的囚犯们分成两列队——右边的是新来的，左边的是钉子户。钉子户的骑士们在刑期已满的时候统统被从另一个链环里释放或由于多年的良好表现被选作去当狱中帮手。不过从以后的倒霉日子来看，他们的骑士们和死了没差。

 

Valjean思考着这么分队的意义时，一阵金属响声引起了他的注意——队里一个看起来十分强壮的男人正在向狱吏们走去，他的腰间别着一把匕首。不置可否，这是名主管。这主管好像不愿意等狱吏来发号施令。

 

“各位！刚刚入狱的累犯们，我要把你们和狱中的老人们放在一起过日子。”主管说道，好像只是在简单地发布着日日如是的命令，不过这次有上百的听众而已。他环顾四周，心里默默记下这些躲躲闪闪装模作样的脸，“不过一定要把那些瘦得皮包骨的人，统统扔给那些爱闹事儿的。”主管被自己的笑话逗笑了，他转过身，从来的那条路走了回去。

 

一个大腹便便的狱吏走过来，开始在队伍里挑挑选选，他旁边还跟了个护卫，拿着张脏兮兮的皱纸，唧唧歪歪地不知道在念叨什么。

 

“等等，这不会是4607吧？”在胖狱吏的帮手将一个囚犯的脚踝扣上了铁链的时候，胖狱吏发话问道。他的同僚立刻看了看全是号码的纸薄，确认道：“对，他的骑士发烧给烧死了。”

 

“也就是说这个老惹麻烦的大嘴巴需要一个新骑士了。”这狱吏装腔作势地用手指别了别他的鬓角，眼睛里闪过一个戏谑的眼神。他举起警棍抵在一个囚犯的后背上，对其它犯人吼道：“继续往前走！”

 

“87493！54988！”他又用警棍捅了捅另一个犯人的脖子，读着囚犯们帽子上的金属牌牌，“你们简直是天造地设的一对儿。”几个狱吏互相交换了个我们都懂的眼神：“哇，小白脸先生！”有一个狱吏咯咯地笑，扮出一副戚戚哀哀失恋少女的模样，“请让我作你的爱人和另一半的链环！”

 

“帮忙的，你还等什么？”狱吏又吼道，“捆啊！”说着，帮手将这两人的脚踝用链环捆在了一起。

 

Valjean被淹没在人群中，蹒跚地走向门口，他紧紧盯着地面上的蜿蜒而行的铁链条，好像毒蛇缠绕在他们的脚踝上一般。

 

“我听狱吏说这儿有个哑巴，谁是哑巴啊？”狱吏突然扯着嗓子对一屋子人喊道，自嘲的笑还挂在他的嘴角上，“哦对，哑巴不会说话的。我应该问问，哑巴在哪儿啊？！”

 

囚犯们想都没想就揭发了这个不讨喜而少言的朋友。一人用脏兮兮的手指指着Valjean：“他！”

 

没地方藏了。那囚犯对着Valjean的耳朵一通喊：“24601！他们在叫你哪！”然后一个猛推将他推到队伍的最前面。Valjean被警棍和囚犯们推搡到两支队伍中间，在这儿他看见另一个囚犯在被一个狱吏押着。那个狱吏胸有成竹地说道：“给你找了个骑士，你肯定会喜欢——4607！看，一个哑巴，或许没人和你说话的时候，你就知道该怎么闭嘴啦。”

 

伴随着铁链嗤啦嗤啦的声音越来越响，两位刚刚狱婚的囚犯一同在走廊迈着步子，走到监狱外面的船坞去。Valjean气得咬牙切齿，但又不得不接受这个苦涩的现实。他对这儿的期望太高了，他以为他的骑士会是个被判了无期徒刑的人，至少是那些个被称作“活死人”中的一个吧。

 

希望带来失望，这样的失误他不会再犯。

 

帮手手里单薄的木棍昭示着他们的婚姻。这个强壮而年老些的男人对他呲牙咧嘴笑了笑，露出一口参差不齐的脏黄色牙齿，有力的大手使劲拍了拍他的后背，以示友好：“你是我的骑士。”他的声音粗劣又沉稳，“那么，我也是你的。”客套话一说完，男人转头就走，Valjean只好蹦着他另一只没被铁链拴上的脚尴尬地跟了上去。

 

当他们踏出监狱，终于看见了美好的蓝天时，Valjean的眼睛死死盯着连接着两只脚踝的链环。他还没完全反应过来，直到事实不可避免地闪过他的脑海——狱婚后的一对囚犯中，一位”领头“，一位”随从“。这时，他的骑士又说话了。

 

“少年，看看这粗大的铁链。”他说，指了指拴住两条铁链的链环，“从今往后，你得像保存金条一样保存这铁条。假如哪天你掉了链子，连累到我的话……”他朝Valjean挪了一步，脸贴的很近，鼻尖都快蹭到一起去了。Valjean看见了他塞在牙缝里的豆粒，还有嘴里令人作呕的气味，比吃过了豆饼后的味道还要恶心。他用余光瞥见对方的手指在他的臀部周围拧成了一个嚇人的动作，笑里藏刀地威胁道，“——我会亲手摘下这两颗皱巴巴的蛋，然后再塞进你的屁眼儿里。”


	4. 第四章——链下骑士

Bagne的狱吏们用链环把骑士们锁在了一起，但上天有时会让另外两个人成双入对——这两个灵魂被紧紧锁在了一起，不是被铁链，而是什么更加永恒的东西——偶然而坚定的命运，而那链环则是为情感所造——孤独、恼怒与恐惧。这是一种永远坚不可摧的羁绊。

 

两个性格迥异的男人，一个关于他们的故事，一旦失去彼此，便分崩离析。有时，尽管生活将他们置于一条不可逾越的深涧的两岸，冥冥之中铺出那条相交的小路，将他们毁灭殆尽。而那羁绊却像是永恒的重力一样，将两条生命的轨道紧紧吸附，命运注定若即若离。

 

他们的灵魂如饥似渴地粘合在了一起，还有些许的爱慕，这亲昵的希冀感动着所有人*。然而，在他们天差地别的生活轨道里，只有一座桥才能让他们相遇——共鸣之桥。相隔甚远的观念就像他们共同呼吸的气息一样稀薄，难以捉摸，却在一瞬间变得格外清晰。

 

另一座桥在等着他们——兑换桥（跨越巴黎塞纳河的一座大桥；译者注），为了打破这条铁链，他纵身跃下，直直坠向死亡。而铁链的另一端，他忽然意识到若一切如是，自己也无法苟活。命运之轮会被他们所扭转吗？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *译者注：这一句话我瓶颈了很久，原句是“thisintimate breath which moved all souls”，感觉我翻出来后与原文出入挺大的……不爽啊。


	5. 第五章——耻辱的开端

J A V AI R*……

 

歪七扭八的字母歪七扭八地躺在那里，男孩深吸一口气，把铁屑吹走。他用手指蹭去了地上剩下的小污点，然后吮着指尖被划擦出来的血点。

 

巨型铁链上周到达土伦后，他领到了十个法郎的薪水。这已经第三次了。他用了第一次的一小部分薪水给自己的长发买了一条发绳，剩下的买了一双他现在还不太会穿的靴子。另外两次押送巨型铁链的时候，队长、厨子和另外几个狱吏帮下一波巨型铁链拿回了所有的小推车和物资，因此又拿了一把薪水。玩了一礼拜兜里的一大把硬币，他终于向厨子承认，自己根本不知道有啥可以买的。

 

“孩子啊，你没必要买什么啊！存着呗，以后长大了给你漂亮的媳妇买一枚钻戒。”厨子说着给了他一个生锈的小铁盒，便又开始和锅碗瓢盆搏斗。铁盒闻起来很像放茶叶的盒子，“去吧孩子，问问队长能不能把这个当你的行李箱使。”

 

男孩把他最珍贵的东西放进了这个盒子：一条小铅棍和十个法郎。在巴黎的时候，Thierry队长还同意花二十法郎从他手里买了一枚Louis金币。

 

然后便是一张满是字母的纸片，为了证明这东西是有主人的，他在正面一笔笔勾出了他的名字。

 

这是第一个不仅属于他，还能在上面写上名字的东西。放在手上感觉沉甸甸的，字母的一笔一画让他的心里升腾起了奇异的骄傲与不敢置信。如果他和同龄孩子一样，一定早就乐颠颠地跑遍了整个小镇，用一整晚时间给他的朋友们炫耀手里的玩意儿。

 

更有钱的孩子则有着比他更加柔嫩的小手，因为他们不需要去知道劳作的辛苦与价值。像Javert这样的孩子是从不敢把自己与劳动的老百姓的孩子相比的，他们走着无趣的一生，他们的孩子学着父母，将这种生活方式一代代传下去，传给数以万计的后代们。

 

像Javert这样的孩子是悲苦与罪孽的种子。他拥有的第一样东西不是什么硬币或金属片，而是一种终于能够逃离贫穷的骄傲。在这种环境下，其它孩子早就跑去找他们的兄弟们，炫耀有着他们名字的信封以及寒酸的行李盒子，那些比他们更小的孩子则开始羡慕他们的独立和成熟。但Javert不知道自己到底有没有兄弟姐妹，他甚至都不能理解兄弟姐妹和其它孩子有什么区别。他对这些没兴趣。

 

像Javert这样的孩子会用自己的钱帮母亲补贴家用，去付他们不能算是房子的房租，或者是买些长霉不严重的面包来吃。但是这个黑瘦的孩子，在囚犯身边摸滚打爬，睡在和他们差不多的地方，却因根本不知道母亲在那儿而格外开心。

 

其它孩子，没人能忍受如此多的孤独和暴力——或者只是比他更聪明，能在厨子给他一个茶叶盒的时候看出对方脸上的骄傲。但在Javert生活中，这么久以来，他只知道如何不带感情色彩地处理事情。尤其是像厨子这样的粗人，举手投足只能让他无数次回忆起自己的出身。

 

他努力踏上了Thierry的走过的路，模仿他说过的话，描摹他身上的特点。

 

他像看镜子一样地观察着Thierry，他先找到Theirry身上令人敬佩的地方，然后试图在自己身上找到同样的东西。

 

Javert决不允许自己像其它的孩子那样。

 

注*：Ja'v'air是Javert的英文读音，原作意思是Javert在念他自己的名字的发音，并非拼写。


End file.
